1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water ski, and particularly to a water ski of the type having depending, laterally spaced side sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide a ski having a generally planar central section and a pair of depending side sections to reduce skidding of the ski and otherwise improve its efficiency and stability. Preferably, the side sections do not develop any appreciable frontal drag, that is, no significant differential water pressure against the opposite faces of each side section. The inverted U-shape or channel-like tunnel defined by the center and side sections of the ski should be configured such that the drag is primarily a surface or skin drag.
In the front ski of the referenced patent the depending, generally planar side sections were joined to the planar central section along juncture or intersection lines that were more or less parallel so that the channel or "tunnel" through which the water passed would present surfaces that were equidistant throughout their length. It was believed that this would essentially eliminate frontal drag so that the side sections would desirably function solely to control or stabilize lateral slippage of the ski and vertical or up and down movement of the ski. However, although this configuration was found to operate successfully, an unexpectedly significant frontal drag was experienced and it was also found that the watercraft did not respond as sensitively and rapidly to the steering effect of the front ski as had been expected.